1. Field of the Invention
Embodiments relate to a wireless dimming system, and more particularly, to a method of supplying direct current (DC) power to a wireless dimmer that is capable of controlling a lighting apparatus via wireless communication and an apparatus and system therefor.
2. Description of Related Art
As interest in home automation (HA) becomes higher, a method of remotely controlling various home electronic equipments installed at home via a wired/wireless communication network has drawn attraction and, in this regard, a technology for transmitting a remote control signal through a wired/wireless communication network to a switch that is almost necessarily installed every space or room in a building to control an operation of a home electronic equipment has been gradually used according to the recent trend.
Recently, for energy saving, a smart lighting system for adaptively controlling a lighting according to a surrounding illumination and a time zone has been abundantly supplied.
Accordingly, a smart, lighting apparatus for detecting human approach and movement to automatically control a lighting lamp has been installed and used in a park or the like.
Along with development of wireless communication technologies, a technology of collectively controlling a lighting apparatus through a wireless dimmer from a remote site has been developed and, in this case, in order to receive a remote control signal, a wireless communication module and a controller installed in a wireless dimmer need to be always supplied with power and to detect a remote control signal.
FIG. 1 is a diagram illustrating a structure of a wireless dimming system according to prior art. Alternating current (AC) power is directly supplied to a wireless dimmer 140 that has been currently introduced from an AC power supply 110 and, in this end, AC power is converted into direct current (DC) power to supply power required for an operation of an internal component is supplied to the wireless dimmer 140.
However, when external AC power is supplied directly to a wireless dimmer, the wireless dimmer 140 needs to include an AC filter 150 for removing separate harmonics, an insulating type AC-DC converter 160, a surge protector 175 for shutting off an instantaneously generated high voltage, and so on as well as a dimming circuit 170, a controller 180, and a wireless communicator 190, as illustrated in FIG. 1.
The conventional wireless dimmer needs additional wiring for AC circuit configuration and, also, has an insulating type converter, a structure of which is large and complex structure and which has high manufacturing cost and, thus, there is a problem in miniaturizing the dimmer.
In particular, a conventional method of supplying power to a wireless dimmer is disadvantageous to have a high fault occurrence rate due to a noise component such as Surge and Voltage Drop input, which are input through an AC power supply and to consume high installment cost and time according to additional components of an AC circuit during installment of the AC circuit. In addition, it is disadvantageous to increase a volume of a wireless dimmer.